Revengeful
by Kruegerdave
Summary: Bangel prompt from BrokenAskeus. The resouling of Angelus didn't take, it only made his demon more bitter and nastier. However, he fell in love with the Slayer. The slayer turned by Kralik that Giles betrayed. No one knows Angelus is back yet. Angelus and a souled vengeful and evil Buffy are out causing a lot of trouble. Blood spilling involved and torture.


Buffy and Kralik were fighting in the house fitted out for her challenge. But it wasn't going well. It was a bit too challenging for the weakened slayer. She was trying her hardest but every blow she landed did nothing, while he was wailing on her mercilessly with bloody and grim results. Joyce Summers lay unconscious in one corner of the basement, bound and gagged, the perfect bait.

Kralik smashed his fist into her face. As she tried to run, he tripped her. She split her lip on the stair railing as she fell.

After landing painfully, she jumped up and ran again. She escaped the house and ran all the way to the cemetery. Her speed was not what it should be though and Kralik soon caught up with his prey. He took the opportunity to sink his vampiric teeth into her neck, then carried her back to the boarding house. He ended her then and forced her to feed from him.

Afterwards he waited patiently for her to wake up.

A shadow looked up at the window, blowing smoke.

Angelus was also waiting for her to wake up so that he and Kralik could punish Buffy together.

He had seen Buffy coming this way, following her to the ambush and ran to rescue her, but it was too late.

"Oh well", he thought. He shrugged and decided to wait for her to rise.

He considered catching the Scoobies off guard. They were still unaware of his presence, and also thought that Willow's spell had restored his soul. They were wrong on both counts. Where the spell had failed in restoring his soul, it had gone further and enhanced his demonic side, making the Angelus that everyone had known and feared a distant memory to the monster he had become. Instead he decided to leave things as they were and wait to ambush the newly turned Buffy. He wasn't sure what he'd do at first. Maybe torture her, maybe just dust her and be done with it.

Eventually he considered the idea of partnering with her. She would have had to have lost her soul when she turned, it wouldn't be that much of a stretch to take her from Kralik's grasp. And he was sure she'd do anything to please him. He smiled to himself.

Yes, this is the way. We'll be such deadly partners.

He also knew what he planned to say. He'd reveal that Giles betrayed her and pretty much gave her to Kralik. Then, when it came to revealing he was back to the Scoobies, he'd pretend to be the good guy, helping thm, following the Slayer like a lost puppy. After all, Spike was right. He was obsessed with her ever since that bizarre ghost experience, where he'd played the torn lover who had to let down Buffy, the lovedrunk student who wanted him to be with her forever. Even Dru could tell?

That settled it, he's playing Angel for now! He'll pretend to be the 'good guy.' Helping wherever he can. Until it was time. And then, he won't have to wait any longer. He paced back and forth as he mulled over the details of his transformation, practicing his game faces. He smelled the air and realised that his love was waking.

He could taste her blinding fear as she crawled away from her unworthy sire. Then, she snarled!

"Did Giles do this to me...!?" She murmured.

She was recovering from a Slayer's dream. Remembering or prophesying? Had Giles dragged her off and poisoned her? Although her dream wasn't sufficient with the details, it had been useful in telling her something like it told her about Angelus and Jenny!

Angelus saw his chance and rushed to her side.

"Yes, your watcher betrayed you. Now, what are you going to do...?"

"Kill," she hissed. Angelus smiled.

"Glad you're awake," he helped her up.

Buffy looked for Kralik fearfully, aware that he had sired her. Angel noticed her fear and motioned to the pile of dust in the corner that he'd reduced him to.

"I'm really… hungry... Angel...?" She looked at her unconscious mom hungrily, licking her lips. "More like starving!"

They held hands as they walked up to her. Angel smiled and turned to her. "Did I ever tell you how sweet mother's blood is?"

"No," she smiled. "Why don't you show me?" She pushed him to untie Joyce.

Joyce gurgled as the two worked on her feet.

Buffy hesitated. Angelus picked up on this and looked Buffy in the eyes.

"You still have it? Your, you know...?"

"Soul?" Buffy giggled. "Yes, but there's no way I can be a vampire with an alive mother. I can't have her look at me, with this face. Besides, the ones who need to pay won't care if I have a soul or not. They sacrificed me when I was alive with a soul. Maybe that's why I still have it? The powers that be need me? Regardless, the watcher and his friends need to be sent a message."

"But you can't do it." Angelus said, smirking.

Buffy shook her head sullenly. She was so angry, she could kill just about anyone. But not her mother.

"Don't worry lover." He changed to his vamp face, bringing Joyce up to his shoulder. "I've got this."


End file.
